Home
by StarfireWildheart
Summary: Summary: This story picks up after The Honeymoon. When the boys return from their honeymoon they work to make their house a loving home and live happily together.
1. Chapter 1

"Drew!"

He scrambled to balance the extra weight as Krista jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Hey!"

"You look great! How was the honeymoon?" she beamed.

"Amazing," he smiled as they walked toward the locker room. "We really didn't want to leave."

"I'm glad you're back though. I've missed you!"

He sat his bag down on the bench, "We got you something." He pulled the gift bag out of a large duffel he had packed with everyone's stuff and handed it to her.

"You shouldn't have!" She opened it and took out the hand bag. "Oh my God Drew! It's beautiful!" she squealed and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it," he laughed.

"I love it!"

He listened to her talk about things that had happened while he was gone as he stepped around the corner to change into his scrubs. "So how have things been going for you and Paul? Any trouble?"

"I've been working with Jordan a lot lately," she avoided.

He stepped back into the room and put his clothes in his locker before sitting down in front of her. "Krista," he scolded. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Tell me."

"Yeah, tell him," T.C. said having heard part of the conversation as he entered. He shook Drew's hand, "Welcome back man."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"The children have not been playing nicely while you were away," T shook his head. "Toph is at his wits end with them both."

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"They have been trying to one up each other and play this stupid I can prove myself more then you game."

"What?" he glared at Krista. "I thought that was over?"

"He started it again! He accused me of screwing up a surgery. He said that I screwed up and got away with it because I was sleeping with Joey."

Drew frowned. "So she accused him of screwing up on a patient who had a heart attack," T.C. added, "and it's been war ever since. Jordan took Krista and Toph has been working with Paul to try and keep them separated." Krista was looking down at her hands ashamed.

Drew shook his head, "Looks like I came back just in time huh?" He looked at Krista, "Go get Paul and I want to see you both in my office, now." She went to do as she was told. He grabbed a t shirt out of the duffel and tossed it at T.C. "We found this and thought of you."

He looked at the shirt and cracked up, "It's perfect!" It had a Harley on it and said Keep your fingers off my bike and I'll keep my bike off your fingers.

Rick was putting packets out on the tables before people arrived. This particular class would be doing their final testing soon and he had high hopes most all of them would graduate. He had a couple he was worried about though and he was trying to think of what he could do to help them advance. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Mr. Lincoln?"

"Hey Prichard what can I do for you?"

"I know it's early but do you have a sec?"

"Sure come on in," he sat down at one of the tables and pulled a chair out for him to set by him. "What's up?"

"I'm having some trouble learning some of the assault guns," he was nervous.

"Your shooting is on target but I understand you're having some issues breaking them down and reassembling them?"

"Yeah and Mr. Brisco he isn't much for teaching you. I mean he expects you to know that stuff and I understand that but I've never had the chance to work with the assault guns before because I'm not military." He took a deep breath, "I know this isn't your area, it's Mr. Brisco's but I was wondering if I there was anyone you knew who could work with me on this? I will pay someone to tutor me or whatever. I just really want to do well here."

He smiled, "It's your first week and you are doing great. If you are willing to come before or after my work schedule then I will be glad to work with you on breaking them down and reassembling them."

"You will?" he was shocked that someone in Rick's position would be willing to help him.

"Of course. I see a lot of potential in you and it shows how much this certification means to you that you would ask for help."

"Thanks so much Mr. Lincoln!" he jumped to his feet and shook his hand before rushing excitedly out the door.

Rick laughed and stood as some of his students came in. Everyone welcomed him back and were talking happily waiting for class to start when Grayson walked in. "Damn you made it back," he shook his head. "Last week was the best week here with you gone."

Rick sat on the front of his desk, "Well as long as your able to pass then it will be your last week here right?" He leaned closer to Grayson, "but from the looks of it you enjoy being here because you're failing miserably."

Grayson glared at him, "If I'm failing it's because my instructor is too busy sucking dick to teach me!"

Rick stood, fists clinched at his sides, "Yeah? Is that why everyone else is passing my class?"

Grayson shoved Rick but before anyone could swing some of the others broke it up. "That's enough Grayson!" Barnes yelled. "Why don't you get daddy to buy you a damn degree like he's bought everything else for you!"

"Fuck you Barnes!"

"Enough!" Atkins yelled. He was a very large, intimidating man and Grayson sat down in his seat.

Rick angrily jerked away from Barnes and straightened his shirt before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Everyone take a seat. Today we are going to review what you need to work on for next week's test. If there are any questions or anyone feels like we need to review any part of this please let me know. I will work with everyone in any way I can to help you pass." He picked up his book, "Open your packets to page one."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you two thinking?" he yelled. "You are professionals! Adults who are supposed to be educated and competent enough to treat patients without someone else holding your hand every second!" Krista and Paul both looked down at the floor. "If you want to act like little kids then that is how you are going to be treated. You will both be with me until further notice and you will not be allowed to work without me present. The first one of you to misbehave or start with something goes into time out and will be punished by having to do some menial task that no one likes to do. Understood?"

"Yes," Krista nodded.

"Yes sir," Paul said.

"Paul go get our first case file, Krista when we are done with that patient you will get the next. I do not want to have to ask for a file the rest of the night and I expect you to keep the order in which who is supposed to get them correct. Go," he pointed toward the door. They both scurried out and Drew followed.

"Captain Army coming out now?" Jordan laughed and hugged Drew. She'd heard him talking to the interns.

"Sounds like they may need a good dose of boot camp," he smiled.

"They are going to be great doctors but I just don't understand why they butt heads like they do."

"Because only one can stay in the ER after the internship is over."

"I wish we could find a way to keep them both," she sighed.

"I think Paul may be leaning toward a surgical position now but they just have this rivalry going already and they are not breaking out of it."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Topher asked coming up behind them. "Cause I have tried and nothing seems to work."

"I'm going to give them someone else to not like," he laughed. "I will be so hard on them they will turn to each other instead of against each other."

Jordan laughed and mussed Drew's hair. "I don't see anyone being able to dislike you."

He laughed, "Oh I can introduce you to a few people!"

"Any questions on what we've gone over tonight?" Rick asked his class.

"Are we going to get any more range time before the test?" Zelich asked.

"Yes we will spend at least two days on the range before you do certifications."

"What is considered a passing score?" Grayson asked.

"Ideally 100% but I will not accept anything below 95%"

"What?" Grayson snapped! "That's fucking unrealistic!"

"No it's not," Rick disagreed. "It's unrealistic that you think I would release you to the public armed with assault weapons and you score under that. If I'm not confident in your ability to handle a weapon or your ability to shoot said weapon then you won't do so."

"So you have confidence that we can pass?" Barnes asked.

"Most of you," he laughed playfully. They all laugh and several of them throw balls of paper at him. "Whoa," he blocked the flying paper, "of course I think that you have what it takes!"

"Most of us," Atkins said smirking at Grayson.

"Fuck you!"

"Try it!"

"Guys!" Rick warned. He moved behind his desk and got some targets and taped them to various places on the walls then picked up a box that was under his desk. "Everyone line up in the back of the room please." They complied and he followed sitting the box down on a table in front of him. He took out two nerf guns with the round tipped darts, two paper plates and a bottle of red and a bottle of yellow washable paint.

"Are we having arts and crafts?" Barnes asked.

"Yep," he chuckled as he poured paint in both plates, one with each color. Picking up one of the darts he dipped the tip in the red paint, loaded it on to the gun, aimed and shot the target in the head. "Split in to two teams. The first two rounds will be accuracy the second two will be speed."

"We only have like four darts a piece," Lake pointed out.

"Look in the box," Rick nodded. There were at least a hundred darts.

"Awesome!" Larkins said as they broke off into teams. Rick jumped up on one of the back tables with his clip board and watched them shoot offering advice where it was needed.

"Mr. Mc Cormack has a fever of 101.4, a sore throat and an ear ache," Krista told him.

"He's been feeling ill for a couple of days and over the counter medications have not been effective," Paul finished.

Drew looked at his ears and throat then stepped back. "Krista what do you suggest?"

"Augmentin, Ofloxacin ear drops and Advil for the fever."

"Paul?"

"I agree except I would hold off on the ear drops because the Augmentin will help the ear infection."

"I agree with Krista about the ear drops because his ear is really inflamed and laid back. There is no need for him to be in pain more than he has to. Mr. Mc Cormack we will be back with your paper work soon."

They went out to the nurse's station and Drew filled out the prescriptions and release papers handing them to Krista. "You can give him these and release him. Paul get the next case file from Kenny."

They continued working this way for a few hours until all the cases were caught up and no one else was waiting. "Krista I want you to inventory and restock all the trauma rooms on the left hall Paul on the right. As soon as you are finished report back to me." They did as they were told though they were not happy about it.

Topher was filling out some paper work and smiled up at him. "I can't believe they haven't been fighting yet."

"They have been too busy and I plan to keep them that way." He sat down in one of the desk chairs beside Kenny.

"You just look too tan and too relaxed," Kenny told him.

"Well I did just spend a week on a beautiful, private white sand beach with the love of my life."

"Oh shut up," he punched his arm in jealousy. "Keep rubbing it in."

"Blue ocean, salt air, no one to bother us," he teased. Kenny shoved him sending him sliding on the office chair.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"Alright boys," Molly shook her finger at them. "If you're going to do this then do it right."

Before long Drew was in an office chair at one end of the hall, Kenny in one at the other each holding a makeshift jousting stick. "GO!" Molly shouted. T.C. pushed Drew running behind him and Ragosa pushed Kenny doing the same. Both men jabbed with their sticks as they passed and Drew's crumbled against Kenny's chest.

"Drew wins with a broken lance!" Topher exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain Alister?"

"Corporal Skaggs what can I do for you?" Drew asked, Krista and Paul stopping beside him.

"I know you're busy but when you have a free moment I'm having a problem with my leg."

"Sure right this way," he took him into a nearby trauma room. Skaggs was a client from the Center who suffered from PTSD and had lost a leg in a road side bombing in Iraq. Once he was on the bed with his legs up Drew approached. "What's bothering you?"

He removed his artificial leg and showed him a large red place as well as several smaller ones. "They started out just looking irritated more than anything but now they are starting to hurt and spread."

He put some gloves on and examined the stump. "Is this a new leg or the same one you've had since you've been back?"

"The leg is the same but the sleeve is new. The old one was worn out," he laughed.

"Yeah you and Rick are sort of hard on those things," he smiled. Skaggs had been just as adamant as Rick about proving he could still be a Ranger no matter what. "I think Rick broke two of his legs within a year."

"Rangers all the way!"

"I want to run a couple of tests and see what's going on. It could be an allergic reaction or it could be that the leg is rubbing somehow now. Give us a little while to figure it out?"

"Sure thing Doc," Skaggs nodded.

"This is Krista and Paul they will be doing your tests." He sat down on a stool next to the bed letting the two interns start to work.

"So that's how he is huh? He makes you do all his work?" He asked Paul.

"He's our boss," Paul answered nervously not quite having the people skills down yet.

"Don't worry," Krista winked at the solider, "Rick prefers me to take care of his leg anyway." She gave Drew a playful glare.

"She's not wrong," he laughed. "Every time Rick shows up here he asks for her."

"Well Dr. Krista I'm glad you're here then!" Skaggs laughed.

"Paul you're with me," Drew said stepping out of the room. He handed him the chart he'd had in his hand before Skaggs stopped them then followed him into the patient room.

"Hello Ms. Rivits, my name is Paul. I see here that you are having some stomach pains?"

"Yes it really hurts!"

"Can you describe them for me?"

"Painful!"

"Yes mam but are they sharp pains, stabbing, aching?"

"All of them!"

Drew stepped up to the bed and pressed on her stomach. There was no tightness or rigidness. "Can you show me where the pain is mam?"

"Here," she pointed just above her groin.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"No!"

"Ok we are going to run some tests and see if we can find out what's going on." He turned to Paul, "Get an ultra sound of the lower abdomen do a full blood panel and come get me as soon as you get any results and Paul, stay with her. I want you to walk her through every step."

"Yes sir," he nodded.

Rick was in his office doing some paperwork preparing for the next day's certification testing when his secretary knocked on his door. "Mr. Lincoln there is a Mr. Joe Grayson here to see you."

"Send him in," he put his pen down and stood shaking the man's hand when he entered. "Have a seat Mr. Grayson. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my son Jim Grayson. I understand he's having a bit of a problem in your class."

"Mr. Grayson your son is a grown man and I'm not at liberty to discuss his information with you."

"I understand," he laughed. "You're a stickler for the rules I get it. You were an Army Ranger right?"

"Yes sir," he gave a curt nod.

"Then you understand how important a career is?" Rick nodded. "You see Mr. Lincoln I'm a career man as well and I'm used to getting what I want."

"Which is?" Rick was tired of this already.

"I want my son to pass this test tomorrow."

"That will depend on your son sir."

"You don't seem to understand," he was getting upset. "He will pass this class so he can continue on the force."

"Again," Rick stood, "that will depend on your son's ability to do so. Now if you will excuse me I have some work to finish."

Joe stood and stepped toe to toe with Rick. "Mr. Lincoln you do not want me as an enemy!"

"Are you threatening me?" he asked angrily.

Joe stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

Drew stepped back into the trauma room with Mr. Skaggs. It had been a few hours since they started the tests. "Ok sorry it has taken so long but we got the results back on the allergy tests. Looks like you are allergic to the new sleeve which is easily fixable." He had a new one made of a different material in his hand and passed it to him. "It also looks like you have a few pockets of fluid in your stump and they can be really painful."

"I have had some pain in it lately especially when I'm on it very long."

"I can drain them and that will help but you need to keep a close eye on it and if you feel them start to come back please come in as quick as you can that way we can stay ahead of it. Once the stump toughens up it shouldn't happen again but sometimes it takes a while."

"Thanks Doc," he looked sheepish. "Until Captain Lincoln talked to me at the Center I wasn't comfortable talking to anyone about the leg at all much less admitting that it hurt or was uncomfortable. Without him and the Center I honestly don't think I would have been able to deal with losing my leg at all. I would have been another causality of war."

"I'm glad the Center helped and I know that Rick will be touched to hear that he was a positive influence in your life. It was the main thing he wanted to do when we talked about the Center because of what he went through when he lost his leg. He had such a hard time adjusting and in his words feeling like a whole man again that he wanted to help others in any way he could." He prepared for the procedure. "Deep breath and you will feel a big stick."

He cringed when the needle pierced his skin but the pain was almost instantaneous. "Wow."

"Feel better?"

"Yes! I didn't realize it was that bad. I thought some of the pain was just from the amputation itself."

Drew smiled, "there can be residual nerve pain but as far as pain like this, once the surgery itself healed there shouldn't be any more pain. Try this on," he handed him the new sleeve.

Skaggs slipped it on then put the artificial leg back on and stood. "That's much better! Thanks Dr. Krista," he smiled making Drew laugh. "Rick was right you are the best!"

She laughed and shook his hand, "Thanks!"

"I see how it is," Drew shook his head.

"Just kidding," he shook his hand, "Thanks so much doc!"

"You're welcome. I want you to take Benadryl for a few days to be sure the allergic reaction goes away completely. If anything changes just let me know."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I'm so sorry to have been gone for so long! I can't thank you enough for all the personal messages and notes wondering about how I am and what happened. I had company the entire week of the fourth but that Friday I got really sick. I ended up having something call Pyonephrosis which my doctor said was pneumonia of the kidneys and it got so bad I was nearly septic. I am much better now and I thank you all for sticking around! Love you!

Rick walked in to class five minutes late and had to bite back a laugh at all the frustrated looks his students gave him. "What?" he teased.

"You know what," Barnes glared playfully.

He made a show of pondering the thought for a long moment then took a deep breath. "Oh! Your tests results are due today aren't they?" Everyone started talking at once fussing at him and he held up his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok," he laughed, "Give me a second and I will put them up." He took them out of his bag and pinned them to the board next to the door. He had to move quickly so he didn't get trampled as all twenty men rushed him. He walked back and sat on his desk waiting for them to finish. After many high fives and congratulations they finally made it back to their seats except Grayson who stormed out and slammed the door. "Congratulations gentlemen! You have all passed with 100%!"

"Thank you Mr. Lincoln," Atkins smiled. He now had the skills to achieve his dream of becoming a SWAT member.

"It was all you. I would gladly write a letter of recommendation for any of you."

"I might just hold you too that," Barnes smiled and shook Rick's hand.

"You got it," he nodded.

"Ok Cap, you have to come celebrate with us!"

"No," he laughed, "I couldn't."

"Yes you can," several students said at once.

He eventually relented and went with them for a celebration drink at a local bar.

Drew was sitting in his office at the Center working on some paper work before a meeting with some of the Vets when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey babe," Rick smiled into the phone. "The guys wanted to go out and have a celebration drink and are dragging me along. You want to join us?"

"I'd love to but I have a meeting tonight with some of the PTSD patients."

"Shit I forgot. I will tell them I can't stick around and I'll be there in just a few."

"No," Drew shook his head, "you enjoy yourself. You deserve it! Jake and I can handle it this time," he patted the dog in his lap.

"Are you sure? I hate bailing on you like this."

"Tell you what I will give you a call when I'm done and if you're still there then I will join you."

"Sounds perfect. Love you babe."

"Love you more," he smiled and hung up the phone.

"Ok that was so sweet I might need to see a dentist," Emily, Drew's assistant laughed as she handed him a paper to sign.

"Jealous much?" he teased as he signed the requisition form.

She sighed dramatically as she walked out, "very much so. All the good men are taken."

He shook his head and laughed before sitting Jake down on the floor. "Ready to go to work buddy?"

Jake barked once then trotted out the door leading the way as Drew followed. Everyone at the Center loved Jake and he did wonders for the soldier's morale and mood. He seemed to be able to sense when one of the men were getting distraught or stressed during the meetings and would go to them and hop up into their lap to offer comfort and a distraction from the memories.

"Jake!" Zeek smiled scooping the pup up into his arms as soon as they walked into the room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a treat giving it to him.

Drew watched as Jake made his rounds to each man and woman in the circle and shook his head. "At the rate you all are giving him treats he's going to be so fat he waddles," he laughed. Jake gave him a very indignant look while snarfing down another treat. He pointed at him, "You are going to start going on runs with me."

"Don't listen to him buddy," Nelson scratched behind his ears. "We will still love you no matter what you look like."

"That's what they all say," Sharon rolled her eyes. "Then you put on a little weight, lose a limb and boom no more man." Jake jumped down and pranced over to her. He waited at her feet for her to make the first move. "Don't look at me that way. You may be a dog but you are still male and I don't trust you." Jake gave her his best puppy dog face. "Stop it. Those eyes will get you nowhere. I mean it." She sighed, "Fine but only because you're a dog." She reached down and scratched him.

Jake took it as a win and moved on to Barstow who patted one of the pockets on the lower leg of his fatigues causing something to squeak. Jakes ears perked up and he sniffed and poked at the pocket with his nose making it squeak again. Everyone laughed when Jake got so excited his entire little body shook and he danced around in place before pawing at the lump in the pocket. "If you want it, get it." Jake whined and pranced in place.

"Jake," Drew said in a level voice getting his attention. As soon as the pup looked at him he said, "Seek!" Jake stood on his hind paws and stuck his nose in the pocket pulling the small stuffed giraffe out and pouncing on it playing happily. "Good boy!"

Everyone laughed at the tiny growls and yips as he shook the toy trying to kill it. He took it to Drew and laid it at his feet and looked up expectantly. Drew picked it up and squeaked it before tossing it across the room. Jake ran after it sliding across the slick floor and falling before grabbing it and running back slipping yet again and sliding to a halt on his tummy triumphantly holding the toy in his teeth.

Rick stayed with the guys about three hours but only had a couple of beers. He hadn't heard from Drew and he knew that meant that the session must have been a rough one. He congratulated the guys one last time before saying his goodbyes and leaving. He called an order in at one of their favorite restaurants and stopped to pick up a bottle of chilled wine before picking up the food and heading toward the Center. When he got there Drew's truck and security's cars were the only ones left in the parking lot.

"Hey Mr. Lincoln," Walter, the head of security smiled as he opened the door and let him in.

"Hi Walt," he smiled.

"He and Jake are in his office."

"Thanks," he shook his hand.

Drew looked up when Jake jumped to his feet and stood by the closed door whining. "We will go find daddy soon buddy I promise." He scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I found you first," Rick smiled as he walked into the office. He scratched Jake, sat his bags down on the coffee table and went over to kiss his husband. He stroked his thumb over Drew's jaw and sat on the desk in front of him. "Tough night?"

"Yeah," he sighed leaning into the touch for comfort. "Sharon had a really bad week. Her husband left her saying he couldn't deal with her 'war baggage' and to make it even worse he left her and moved in with the woman he was seeing behind her back."

"Oh man, that's rough."

"The more she talked the louder she got until she was finally yelling in this high pitched squeal that sent Stevens into a flash back of the attack where he got captured because there had been a woman in the building screaming just like that about something. He started fighting which sent Dale into a tail spin because he tried to help and got punched and kicked in the leg for his trouble. It turned in to a big fray and by the time security made it to the room everyone was just in chaos."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Nothing major," he shook his head. "Dale took the worst hits, he's got a black eye and a busted nose. Caffee got Sharon calmed down and Walter and I got the guys under control but everyone was really shook up."

Rick lifted Drew's chin, "Did you get hurt?"

Drew smiled, "no. I took a few punches but I did not get hurt. I've got hit harder by little old ladies in the ER." He stood and kissed Rick. "Stop worrying so much."

He stood and pulled him close rubbing his back softly. "It's my job to worry." They stayed in the embrace for a long moment before he finally spoke again. "I brought dinner. I know you have to be starving."

"Yes I am!"

Rick laughed as he led him over to the sofa. They sat down as Rick took out their food and poured some wine. "I figured when you didn't call tonight things had been pretty rough at the meeting so I thought I'd surprise you with your favorite take out."

"Charlie's!" he said excitedly. Charlie's was a locally owned restaurant known for its great southern cooking and amazingly friendly staff. It had been around for decades. Rick put the barbeque out on the table with grilled corn and baked potatoes. He started digging in before Rick had finished pouring the wine.

"I even got you something special Jake!" he said excitedly as he opened a small that two big ribs in it without any sauce.

Jake forced himself up and walked over to the small pan and licked one of the ribs before falling over miserably with a sigh. Drew laughed, "Told you."

"Is he sick?" he picked the pup up and patted his head then rubbed his belly. "What in the world?" he gasped as he felt how distended and tight the little belly was.

"All the guys have been bringing him treats and instead of eating a couple and putting the rest away he's been scarfing them all down," he said around a mouth full of barbeque which made Rick laugh.

"Drew he's a dog. You have to control how many treats he gets. He's not going to stop until he makes himself sick."

"It's not my fault! How is it my fault?"

"Because you're his dad and you have to make the rules."

He glared at Jake who looked at him pitifully. "Fine," he softened. "I will get a treat container and a smaller dish. They can put what they bring him in the container and I will have treats measured out that they can give him while they are there."

"Sounds good," he put Jake down on the chair so he could rest.

They finished their dinner and Rick helped Drew complete some paper work that had to be turned in to the accountants by Monday then they headed out to their trucks. "What the hell?" Rick yelled as Drew stopped in his tracks and looked up. The windows on Blue had been bused out the seats shredded and the tires all slashed.

"Oh my God." He grabbed Rick's arm and stopped him from going toward his truck. "Don't touch anything. Call the police."


End file.
